La prefiero a ella
by Embercita
Summary: ¿Desde cuándo perdiste tus agallas, Granger?. Crossover historias "Tu Verdugo" de Mad Aristocrat, y "Dulce Traición" de Embercita. Post Hogwarts.


**¡Hola estimados lectores! No, no soy embercita. ¡Y no! No se han equivocado de cuenta, es la cuenta de embercita… entonces se preguntarán ¿Qué diablos está pasando? Pues bien. Ayer, luego de una conversación nocturna, a ella se le ocurrió hacer un crossover de dos historias nuestras ("Tu Verdugo" y "Dulce Traición"), y nos propusimos el desafío siguiente. **

**Yo tenía que llevar mi Draco de "Tu Verdugo" al universo de "Dulce Traición" para encontrarse con la Hermione de ahí, y ella haría lo mismo pero al revés, su Draco de "Dulce Traición" se encontraría con la Hermione de "Tu Verdugo". ¿Enredado, no? Pero salieron dos oneshot muy interesantes y espero sinceramente que les guste y no los maree.**

**Entonces, redoble de tambores… Les presento a mi Draco en el universo de Embercita. Y para leer el suyo en mi universo sólo deben irse a mi perfil, las historias se llaman exactamente igual "La prefiero a ella".**

**Saludos cósmicos, y desde ya, ¡gracias por leer!.**

**Mad Aristocrat. **

**La abogada poco seria.**

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

**La prefiero a ella.**

El manto de estrellas que adornaba la noche comenzó a desaparecer, dando paso a los primeros rayos del día. Un hombre vestido completamente de negro observaba esta transición, sentado en el pasto quemado de un viejo cementerio, apoyando la cabeza en una de las pocas lápidas que quedaban de pie, absorto en sus propios pensamientos y demonios. No sabía cuantas horas llevaba en ese estado, pero podía suponer que no eran pocas, pues sus piernas acalambradas le indicaban lo contrario.

Se llevó la mano al rostro y comenzó a delinear la cicatriz que ahí se encontraba, tan latente como si la hubieran provocado ayer, tan significativa como la que tenía en el pecho… como la que le había hecho ella.

Aún no entendía qué estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor; en qué absurda realidad él y Granger habían llegado a ser almas gemelas indeseadas, marionetas de un destino burlesco y cruel, que los obligaba a desear amarse y aniquilarse a la vez.

El hombre cerró los ojos pensando como esa mujer, una impura indigna de él, se había apoderado de cada fibra de su ser, incitando sus más bajas pasiones, hiriéndolo con tanta facilidad que lo enfermaba. Ella le pertenecía por derecho. Ella era de su propiedad. Pero ella no parecía entenderlo, e insistía en meterse con Potter una y otra vez. Lo mataría, tarde o temprano lo haría, y ella se arrepentiría de su osadía. Nadie lo contradecía. Nadie.

Abrió los ojos con este pensamiento, pero cuando lo hizo no se encontraba en el mismo lugar que antes, sino en el sofá de un acogedor departamento que no conocía. Se levantó cautelosamente, sin meter ruido, y comenzó a examinar el sitio con la varita desenfundada, encontrándose con algo que lo desconcertó por completo… encima de un viejo mueble había una colección de porta retratos de la sangre sucia; abrazando, besando o riéndose con el pelmazo de Oliver Wood. Una llamó especialmente su atención. Ella vestida de blanco, sosteniendo un ramo de lirios entre sus manos, colgando del brazo de él con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras en sus cabezas caía una lluvia de algo parecido al arroz.

_**¿Qué mierda significa esto? **_se preguntó enfurecido _**¿Ahora no sólo se jode a Potter sino que también a este retrasado mental?**_

El rechinar de una puerta al abrirse lo alertó de la presencia de otra persona, y se volteó en dirección al ruido para identificarla. Ahí se encontraba ella, Granger, enfundada en una pequeña toalla blanca, recién salida de la ducha, con todo su cabello mojado pegado a la espalda. Tenía las manos empuñadas y rascaba sus ojos, sollozando amargamente mientras un mar de lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó en un susurro cuando lo vio - Vete, no quiero verte nunca más.

Su orden parecía más bien una súplica. Se veía derrotada, deprimida e incapaz de lidiar con cualquier situación que se le atravesara. Un bicho delgado y pálido que podía aplastar con el sólo dedo índice. Malfoy sintió como su interior ardía en furia al ver como aquellas gotas de sal corrían por su cara, y la debilidad de su voz lo exasperó.

En menos de un segundo la había atrapado y estrellado contra la pared más cercana, logrando que ella emitiera un gemido de dolor.

- ¿Qué te he dicho sobre llorar, sangre sucia? - masculló, apretándola con violencia del antebrazo - ¡Para ahora mismo! No soporto verte así, tan… asquerosamente patética ¡Detente ya, maldita sea!

Ella comenzó a temblar con los ojos abiertos de par en par, con una expresión aterrada dibujada en el rostro. Movía los labios como si quisiera decir algo, pero ningún sonido emanaba de su boca. Se había quedado muda.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Esta no es la parte donde me insultas, me golpeas, tratas de asesinarme o te acuestas conmigo? - soltó irónico, pero ante el silencio de la muchacha, prosiguió desconcertado - Granger… ¿Me tienes miedo?

- Su… suéltame - balbuceó ella, temblando aún de pies a cabeza. - No te tengo miedo, me das asco.

Él retrocedió ceñudo. Esa respuesta era casi un cumplido en relación a las frases ofensivas que le solía decir, además, su reacción la traicionaba, estaba aterrorizada de lo que le pudiera hacer en ese instante. La observó de arriba a abajo, notando como sus curvas habían desaparecido, y prácticamente su cuerpo consistía en una mezcla de hueso y piel. _**¿Quién era ella? **_la que tenía al frente distaba mucho de la sangre sucia con la que su mente se había obsesionado, y no sentía la necesidad de lanzarse encima como un animal en celo.

- ¡Qué te sucedió en la cara! - exclamó de pronto ella, tapándose la boca con una mano - ¿Quién te hizo eso? Y… - los ojos de la muchacha lo examinaron alarmados, fijándose especialmente en sus ropas - ¡¿Y porqué estás vestido de mortifago?! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Tú te llevaste a Oliver! ¡Devuélvemelo, maldito! ¡Devuélveme a Oliver ahora mismo!

Hermione comenzó a golpearlo en el torso desesperada entre gritos y lágrimas, pero para él sus golpes eran tan débiles que se asemejaban a una brisa juguetona o al choque de una mosca contra su cuerpo. Ahora si estaba convencido de que esa mujer no era su sangre sucia… sólo una copia barata.

Los golpes de Granger comenzaron a volverse aún más débiles, y pronto sólo lloraba aferrada a su túnica, dándole uno que otro manotón impotente. Ni siquiera se había percatado que su toalla se había desprendido de su cuerpo con sus coléricos pero inefectivos movimientos, y yacía en el piso hace varios minutos.

- ¿Por qué? - gemía destrozada, desnuda, escondiendo la cara en su pecho - ¿Por qué te empeñas en hacerme infeliz? ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz? ¡Ya obtuviste todo lo que quisiste de mí… que más quieres, por Merlín!

Él la miraba en silencio.

A esa versión de Granger no le daba ganas de tocarle un pelo, pues sentía que si la tocaba, aunque fuera con la yema de los dedos, ella se trizaría en mil pedazos, como una copa de cristal impactándose contra el piso. A Draco le gustaba su espíritu vengativo, su agresividad a flor de piel y las agallas al borde de la locura, y la mujer que tenía a su merced era radicalmente opuesta. Frágil como una flor tratando de sobrevivir al invierno.

Hermione se fue deslizando lentamente al piso, quedando sentada en el como una muñeca trapo, desbordándose en lágrimas, mientras murmuraba cosas inteligibles que sus oídos no podían dilucidar. Frases sueltas como _"te odio" _y _"devuélvemelo" _era todo lo que entendía.

Fue entonces que fijó la mirada en sus piernas, notando una interesante marca en forma de "M" en su muslo izquierdo. Se agachó hasta su altura, y lo delineó con los dedos, provocándole un respingo y que dejara de respirar momentáneamente.

- Eso te lo hice yo, ¿cierto? - indagó curioso, ante la mirada atónita de la castaña - ¡Pero que pregunta más estúpida!, eso es algo que sólo yo haría.

Ella se extrañó no sólo de sus palabras, sino porque el contacto no le había provocado el usual escalofrío, el calor asfixiante y el deseo irrefrenable de entregarse a él para saciar la lujuria que la colmaba.

- ¿Quién… quién eres tú? - soltó confundida, mientras él estiraba el brazo hasta tomar la toalla, y le cubría los hombros con ella.

- Sigo siendo tu peor pesadilla, Granger - le respondió con su voz profunda, colocándose de pie - Pero lo soy en tu otra realidad. Hacer de tu vida un infierno aquí no me compete, pero veo que mi otro yo ha hecho un trabajo impecable al respecto.

El mortifago giró en ciento ochenta grados y emprendió la marcha hasta la puerta, ondeando su capa con la prestancia habitual.

- ¡Espera!- gritó la muchacha, levantándose con dificultad y tratando de tapar su delgado cuerpo con la toalla - ¿Dónde está el verdadero Malfoy? ¿Sabes a dónde se llevaron a mi esposo? Por favor, ayúdame a recuperarlo, no puedo vivir sin él.

Draco se detuvo brusco y la miró por sobre el hombro, volteándose lentamente hasta quedar frente a frente. Una sonrisa ladeada se posó en su rostro… una sonrisa llena de malicia que la petrificó en su sitio, deseando jamás haber dicho esas palabras.

- ¿Por qué habría de ayudarte, ilusa? - siseó, acortando las distancias entre ambos para atraparla fuertemente por la cintura - ¿Me ves cara de buen samaritano? Oh, ya veo, el tajo de mi cara te dio la impresión incorrecta y pensaste que era Potty. Noticias, Granger, no todos los cara rajada tenemos aires de héroe griego.

Él ladeo el rostro para observarla desde otro ángulo, notando como se estremecía en sus brazos como una hoja al viento. Su cuello lucía exquisitamente delicioso, parecía chocolate blanco que rogaba ser mordido, y él no se negaría a un placer tan sencillo como aquel, aunque sus labios lucían igual de apetitosos… ¿por dónde empezar?

- Me pregunto si sabrás igual que ella - susurró contra su boca, tomándola sin previo aviso.

Su lengua rápida se hizo paso sin problemas, mientras ella trataba infructuosamente de salir de ahí. La besó, la mordió, la recorrió sin miramientos, pero entonces se dio cuenta que ninguna de esas acciones le había provocado un octavo del placer que sentía cuando hacía lo mismo con la otra. Con su Granger. Además, la falta de capacidad de resistencia de esta realmente le apagaba la libido, de esa forma no tenía gracia… así que la soltó bruscamente, logrando que ella trastabillara y cayera sobre su trasero, mirándolo desconcertada desde el piso.

- Nada personal, pero sabes demasiado dulce para mi gusto. Pero prefiero mil veces a mi sangre sucia. La prefiero a ella. **- **dijo el mortífago, y como si hubiera pronunciado un encantamiento, todo desapareció a su alrededor.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y se vio a sí mismo aún en el cementerio, sintiendo la fría lápida en su nuca mientras los rayos del sol le pegaban directamente a la cara. Sonrió divertido y una exagerada carcajada brotó de su garganta.

- ¿Ves, comadreja? - dijo volteándose a ver ese añejo pedazo de hormigón - Hasta en otras realidades te quedas sin ella.

.

_**Fin**_

_**&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.**_

_**¿Y? ¿Les gustó? Espero que sí. Ahora corran a la historia de la dueña de esta cuenta que se encuentra en la mía, para que vean qué pasó con el Draco de Dulce Traición, cuando se encuentre a una Hermione radicalmente opuesta a la que conoce. **_

_**Saludos cósmicos!**_

_**Mad. (Y Ember también!)**_


End file.
